Colisión
by Mariale Sparkies
Summary: Edward y Bella eran los mejores amigos, hasta que por razones desconocidas para ella su amistad se terminó repentinamente. Bella pensó que no se encontraría con esos ojos verdes de nuevo, pero tal vez una fiesta sorpresa logre cambiarlo todo... One shot.


**Disclaimer**: Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**N/A**: Es un one shot bastante largo, pero realmente lo adoré. Espero que les guste :)

**NOTA**: Recientemente me acabo de dar cuenta que la historia fue eliminada de mi cuenta, y no tengo ni idea de por qué; no incumple ninguna regla y si me denunciaron fue sin razón.

Les agradecería muchísimo si dejan su review de nuevo; igualmente los que pidieron el EPOV de la historia.

* * *

**« Colisión »  
**

_Las olas de calor se centraron en mí, quemando mi piel mientras me bajaba de mi vieja camioneta. Era inusual un día soleado en Forks, incluso estando en pleno mes de julio, y recordé con nostalgia que no iba a ser capaz de compartirlo con la persona que más quería en el mundo, quien se iba de vacaciones a Sacramento luego de haber terminado el último año de secundaria. Me sorprendí al sentir la familiar sensación de las lágrimas a punto de brotar, pensé que ya se habían acabado luego de haber representado una fuerte cascada toda la noche anterior._

_La voz masculina de Carlisle llegó a mis oídos, y lo encontré rápidamente con la mirada. Caminaba hacia la camioneta con gracilidad, una maleta en cada mano. Podía ver a Esme en el porche de la casa, cerrando la puerta principal con seguridad. Y por último pero no por eso menos importante, Edward. Al igual que su padre, estaba ayudando a meter las maletas en la parte de atrás del automóvil, las cuales eran bastantes. Me mordí el labio, realmente iba a ser mucho tiempo._

_Me acerqué torpemente, deteniéndome al frente de un jadeante Edward. Sus anteojos se habían rodado hacia adelante, casi cayéndoseles de la nariz, y a pesar del intenso calor que había, su cabello seguía igual de perfectamente arreglado, de medio lado y aplastado con gel. Él no tardó en percatarse de mí, dándome de saludo una triste sonrisa._

_—Hey._

_—Hey. —respondí yo de vuelta, mi voz carente de emoción._

_—¡Bella! —intervino Carlisle, quien terminaba de colocar el equipaje en la camioneta—. ¿Viniste a despedirte?_

_Yo hice una mueca inevitablemente mientras asentía._

_Su mirada viajó de su hijo a mí repetidamente. —Bueno, les dejaré unos minutos a solas. —sonrió, para después voltearse y alejarse._

_Yo me giré hacia Edward, para encontrarlo mirándome con una expresión anhelante._

_—Te voy a extrañar —dijo suavemente—. Sé que serán dos meses, pero me parecerán una eternidad._

_Mi corazón se apretó, las mismas sensaciones de ayer amenazando con emerger._

_—Lo sé. Tienes que llamarme, ya verás si no lo haces._

_Él rió ligeramente, aunque sonó un poco ahogado._

_—Lo haré. Tan pronto como llegue al hotel. Te lo prometo._

_Edward se acercó y me apretó en un fuerte abrazo, su dulce y masculina esencia extendiéndose en ondas a mi alrededor mientras yo le devolvía el agarre con la misma fuerza. Un abrazo a través del que expresaba lo que no podía decir con palabras. Lo mucho que significaba para mí, que no tenía nada que ver con la estrecha amistad que teníamos._

_Vamos, Bella, ya es hora. ¡Díselo! Dile la verdad, dile que le amas..._

_—Edward, yo —comencé contra su cuello—... Yo..._

_—¡Edward! —la suave voz de Esme nos sacó de nuestra burbuja, y rápidamente me separé de él. Inmediatamente extrañé su calidez._

_Él me miró con una infinita tristeza en sus ojos, pero instantáneamente aparté la mirada. No podía aguantar que me mirara así, terminaría por colapsar en el suelo y por soltar la bomba de sollozos que estaba aglomerada en mi pecho._

_—Ya deberías irte. Vamos, no lo hagas más difícil. —reí, mi mirada fija en un punto lejano. Lo escuché suspirar, y en un movimiento que me dejó sorprendida se acercó rápidamente y dejó un breve beso justo al lado de mi boca, casi tocando la comisura de mis labios._

_—Adiós._

_Yo todavía no podía pronunciar palabra, ni siquiera cuando Edward se subió al auto y se alejaron en él luego de que sus padres sacudieran las manos en mi dirección. Por más extraño que sonara, siendo mejores amigos, nunca habíamos tenido esa muestra de afecto. Sólo eran abrazos. Nada más._

_Sentí el rubor subir a mis mejillas, mi mano tocando el lugar donde sus labios hicieron contacto con mi piel._

_Me subí a mi camioneta luego de diez minutos sumida en mis pensamientos inundados de cierto chico de ojos esmeraldas, contando los días que faltarían para volver a verlo de nuevo, cuando empezáramos la universidad juntos luego de que él regresara de sus vacaciones de verano._

_Lo que menos me imaginaba era que jamás lo vería de nuevo._

* * *

**_Siete años después_**.

—Demasiado brillante.

—¿Y qué tal éste?

—Demasiado corto.

—¿Y éste?

—Demasiado—

—Maldición, Bella. Elige uno ya, o te haremos ir desnuda.

Le hice una mueca a Rosalie, quien estaba quemando mi piel con una mirada asesina.

—¿Y éste? —repitió Alice con una ceja alzada, quien tenía una percha en su mano.

—Demasiado... demasiado... —mi voz se desvaneció cuando miré el vestido. La verdad es que no encontraba algún demasiado para ese traje en particular. No era ni muy largo ni muy corto, ni muy llamativo pero tampoco aburrido... era el vestido ideal.

—¿Demasiado? —inquirió Rose con una mirada amenazadora. Yo negué con la cabeza.

—Nada. Me gusta, —les sonreí, Rose soltando un 'al fin' y Alice extendiendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro de duendecillo.

—Sabía que te gustaría. Ahora, pruébatelo. Más te vale no arrepentirte cuando te lo pongas. —Alice me entrecerró los ojos y yo los puse en blanco.

Me dirigí al vestuario y me lo coloqué; afortunadamente abrazaba mi cuerpo a la perfección. Alice y Rose me dieron el visto bueno, y supe que con su opinión ya estaba totalmente decidido que este vestido era el elegido.

Luego de pagarlo, las tres nos dirigimos hacia el _Starbucks_ del mismo centro comercial. Luego de que cada una pidiera su bebida nos sentamos en una de las mesas redondas, suspirando de alivio cuando lo hicimos.

—Vaya día. —murmuré, colocándole azúcar a mi café.

—¡Lo sé! Malditas búsquedas de trabajo, ya estoy odiando haber terminado la universidad.

Rose rió. —El último día no pensabas lo mismo. Todavía recuerdo tus palabras. Creo que fue algo así como: "¡Finalmente hemos salido de este manicomio de mierda!".

Yo reí, Alice rodando los ojos.

—Por cierto, Bells, ¿ya te llamaron de _The Seattle Times_? —cuestionó Rose, las dos mirándome con expectación.

Una gran sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro sin poder evitarlo, la excitación mostrándose en mi rostro.

—¿¡Qué creen!? —solté en una voz aguda, prácticamente saltando en mi asiento.

—¡Wow! ¡No puedo creerlo! —Alice alzó una mano, yo 'dándole cinco'.

—Eso es genial, ¡felicitaciones! —Rose borboteó, sonriéndome genuinamente.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Ténganme envidia. —bromeé y ellas resoplaron pero rieron.

—Yo todavía estoy esperando que me llamen de _A la Carte_. Pero estoy segura que se han quedado bastante impresionados con mi crítica. —Rosalie sonrió segura de sí misma. A pesar de tener un cuerpo impresionante, Rose adoraba todo lo que tuviera que ver con la comida. Luego de haber ido a la escuela culinaria, decidió que el trabajo de sus sueños era ser crítica de comida. Recientemente había aplicado para un puesto en la conocida revista culinaria de Seattle, _A la Carte_. Esperaba verdaderamente que la aceptaran. No sólo por el hecho de que fuera mi mejor amiga, si no que realmente sabía lo que estaba haciendo. A la vez que podía idolatrar un restaurante con las mejores palabras, podía hacerlo pedazos con una de las críticas más agrias que había leído antes. Era impresionante.

—¿Y tú, Alice? ¿Qué ha pasado con _Runaway_? —pregunté, dándole un sorbo a mi bebida. Ella hizo una mueca llena de molestia, apretando con fuerza el sorbete entre sus dedos. Su rostro decía claramente que todavía estaba atascada. Alice estaba comenzando el procedimiento de iniciar una academia de modelaje, pero aparentemente no era tan simple como parecía.

—Todavía no encuentro un local. Ni un socio. O un agente. Ugh. —gimió, colocando sus codos en la mesa y recostando su cabeza en sus manos.

—No te preocupes, ya verás que con el tiempo todo saldrá bien. Y conociéndote, lo conseguirás. —Rose le mandó una sonrisa, a lo que Alice suspiró, pero aún así sonrió agradecidamente.

—Eso espero. —fue lo único que dijo.

Continuamos hablando de trivialidades hasta que decidimos irnos. Nos encontrábamos exhaustas, habíamos pasado toda la tarde en el centro comercial comprando los atuendos y los preparativos para la 'gran bienvenida' de mañana.

Con la gran bienvenida, me refería al regreso del hermano de Rosalie a Seattle, Estados Unidos, quien había ido a la universidad de Irlanda y acababa de terminarla al igual que nosotras. Nunca lo había conocido, sólo visto a través de imágenes y eran de cuando apenas estaba en secundaria. Un delgado y alto chico rubio y de ojos azules, del que Alice se quedó totalmente prendada, a pesar de tampoco conocerlo todavía. Decir que ella estaba emocionada por el encuentro era poco. De todos modos, según la misma Rose, Jasper prácticamente nos conocía como a la palma de su mano de tanto que ella le hablaba a él sobre nosotras, y sobre su novio Emmett, por supuesto; quien era el hermano mayor de Alice.

Yo no era una chica fanática de las celebraciones, pero debía admitirlo, hasta yo me encontraba emocionada. Iba a ser una sorpresa; Jasper llegaría a un apartamento suyo aquí en Seattle y todos nosotros nos infiltraríamos y prepararíamos la fiesta en el mismo. Así que cuando él entrara y prendiera las luces, apareceríamos nosotros a darle un paro cardíaco, prácticamente.

Alice nos llevó a Rose y a mí a nuestros departamentos correspondientes en su reluciente y llamativo Porsche amarillo, y luego de despedirnos y un grito por parte de Alice que me recordaba aparecer temprano en el apartamento de Jasper, subí el ascensor de mi edificación hasta llegar a mi piso correspondiente.

El ambiente tranquilo y solitario me rodeó cuando abrí la puerta, el lugar completamente oscuro debido a la nueva noche. Suspiré y arrojé la bolsa con el vestido en el pasillo, y sin molestarme a prender las luces, me dirigí ciegamente hacia mi habitación, sabiéndome el camino de memoria. Al entrar me desplomé en mi ancha cama, completamente cansada, mis pies y brazos palpitando dolorosamente. Recordando mi rutina antes de dejarme volar al mundo de los sueños, prendí la pequeña lámpara de la mesita de noche, la cual tenía a un lado.

El familiar nudo se formó en mi garganta cuando aprecié el retrato en la superficie de madera color caoba. En esa foto teníamos seis años, siendo apenas unos adorables niños. Todavía me sorprendía y frustraba el hecho de que él seguía fresco en mis pensamientos, fresco y vivo, como si lo hubiera visto ayer. Todavía me imaginaba inconscientemente aquél único beso que compartimos, a pesar de que no haya sido un beso real. Todavía nos imaginaba en nuestro claro, mientras yo acariciaba su rostro y él me daba su sonrisa torcida.

Todavía lo amaba. Con locura.

¿Lo peor de todo? Siempre supe que él nunca compartió mis sentimientos... siempre me vio como una simple mejor amiga.

Cogí la fotografía, pasando mis dedos por su alegre rostro y su juguetona sonrisa. Unos grandes anteojos cubrían sus ojos al igual que los míos, mientras sus pequeños brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo y los dos reíamos libremente ante la cámara en el patio de los Cullen. Sonreí, sintiendo el sabor salado de las lágrimas en mi boca. Sabía que no debía de darle el gusto, no debía de lloriquear por él todo el tiempo cuando él me había abandonado hace siete años.

Pero no podía evitarlo. Pensaba que con el tiempo los sentimientos se desvanecerían, como así decía todo el mundo; o que encontraría el chico para mí ya que si esto pasó eso quería decir que no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro y que mi obsesión terminaría por irse tarde o temprano, como Alice y Rose me decían... a pesar de que sólo lo conocieran a él a través de mis palabras. De mi versión de los hechos.

Pero no. Las sensaciones y las mariposas parecían ser inmortales... no se iban. Por más que lo intentara, mi indestructible amor por él seguía allí. Y yo no podía hacer nada, era incapaz.

_¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué desapareciste así sin más? ¡Dime!_

—¡Dime por qué! —gimoteé, arrojando la foto al suelo y enterrando mi rostro en la almohada, dejando que ésta acallara mis sollozos.

----------

—Cállate, —murmuré soñolientamente, extendiendo mi brazo hacia el origen del molesto sonido. Gemí frustradamente, abriendo los ojos y entrecerrándolos cuando la luz solar les dio de lleno. El sonido había parado, pero en seguida volvió a sonar, y envié una molesta mirada hacia mi teléfono.

—¿Qué? —espeté cuando atendí la llamada, conociendo muy bien a la endemoniada chica del otro lado de la línea. Pude escuchar su musical risa del otro lado.

—Ups. Recordé que no eras una persona mañanera. —yo rodé los ojos y miré la hora.

—¡Alice! ¡Son las ocho de la mañana! ¿¡Por qué me despiertas a las ocho un domingo!? —exclamé, despertándome. Hice una mueca cuando miré el suelo de mi habitación, pedazos de vidrio del portarretratos esparcidos por todos lados.

—¿Acaso no recuerdas que cierta persona viene esta noche y que debemos de preparar toda la sorpresa?

Rodé los ojos. —Alice, eso seguramente nos tomará máximo un par de horas. No necesitamos todo el día. Sólo—

—Nada. Vienes sí o sí. Atrévete a faltar. ¡Nos vemos, Bells! —terminó con un tono dulce que me dejó perpleja por unos segundos, para luego recordar que la alocada personalidad de Alice era así.

En aproximadamente quince minutos, ya estaba en camino al departamento de Jasper, mis ojos amenazando con cerrarse en cualquier momento. Finalmente llegué al edificio correspondiente, y yo aparqué mi rústica camioneta en la calle del frente. Todavía me sorprendía que luego de siete años esta pieza sirviera de maravilla. Bueno, de maravilla, contando con que tiene más años que yo.

Subí el ascensor y al llegar a la puerta, fui recibida con un estrecho abrazo de oso.

—Idiota... —dije ahogadamente mientras trataba de apartarlo. Él soltó unas risitas y me bajó, luego de haberme alzado del suelo.

—Cierto. No recordaba que no eras una persona mañanera. —puse los ojos en blanco pero aún así le sonreí a modo de saludo.

—Claro. Hola, oso. —reí suavemente.

—Hola, Torpella. —me envió una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes y me fue imposible enojarme con él.

—Torpella. Qué original. —repliqué mientras él reía, y me adentré al lugar.

Lo primero que noté fue la gama de colores que estaba distribuida por todo el salón, literalmente. Habían globos y serpentinas por doquier, y Alice y Rose estaban tratando de colocar un cartel en el techo que decía, "Bienvenido a casa, Jasper"

—¿Desde qué hora han estado haciendo esto? —pregunté con asombro, acercándome a mis dos amigas. Alice estaba sobre una escalera, Rose a un lado de ella.

—Ya ni lo recuerdo. —bufó Rosalie—. ¡Hey, Emmett! ¿Ya llamaste a los chicos?

—¿Los chicos vienen? —gimoteé, cruzándome de brazos. Rose me mandó una sonrisa burlona.

—¡Sí! —respondió Emmett a las dos preguntas. Yo hice un puchero y Rose rió.

—Hey, no te mortifiques, te prometo que te ayudaremos a mantener a Mike lejos de ti. Traje un matamoscas. —alzó las cejas repetidamente y yo solté unas fuertes carcajadas.

Los chicos, como así llamábamos a los amigos de Emmett, se integraban por Eric, Tyler, Ben, Seth, Jacob, Quil, Embry, y por último y sí el menos importante: Mike el mosquito.

Nunca antes había tenido un admirador obsesivo, y a pesar de nunca haberlo deseado, por alguna razón los cielos decidieron castigarme trayendo a Mike al mundo. A mi mundo. A mi universidad. A perseguirme a todos lados. A seguirme pidiendo citas luego de que yo lo rechazara millones de veces, casi literalmente. A pegarse a mi lado sin conseguir alguna forma de separarlo. Tal vez para Alice y Rosalie fuera de lo más divertido presenciar algunas escenas Bella/Mike, pero para mí, era la peor pesadilla hecha realidad.

Era muy curioso cómo mi vida social había cambiado en la universidad. Cómo los chicos habían empezado a perseguirme. No debía de sorprenderme tanto, ya que era posible que algo así ocurriera luego de haber dejado que Rosalie y Alice me cambiaran mi aspecto completamente. Ellas me cambiaron de la nerd y reservada Bella a una guapa y más abierta Bella. Aunque todavía habían rastros de mi torpeza y timidez en mí, pero no lo detestaba, aquello era parte de mi personalidad y ya había aprendido a vivir con ello. En la universidad, se me hizo más fácil hacer amistades, no como en secundaria, donde era una chica solitaria y cerrada y sólo tenía un amigo.

Pero el cambio que hizo más impacto en mí fue el físico. Mi cuerpo antes plano, ahora se le habían formado curvas, y esta vez sí que se le podía llamar cuerpo. Gracias a las rutinas de trote los fines de semana junto a Alice y a Rosalie, pude tonificar mi figura, y mantenerme saludable. Mi rostro se liberó completamente de granos, y ahora la piel de mis mejillas era suave como la seda. Aprendí a usar lentes de contacto, por lo que ya no utilizaba anteojos, y a jugar con mi cabello y a no tener miedo de enseñarlo y soltarlo con libertad, luego de haberlo tenido siempre recogido en una coleta durante todo el instituto.

Llámenme una chica superficial, pero no me arrepentía de mi cambio ni lo veía como cualquier embellecimiento. Estaba completamente agradecida, ya que, a pesar de que todavía estuviera allí, hacía que el dolor de la pérdida de mi mejor amigo fuera más llevadero.

El resto del día estuvimos trabajando minuciosamente en la fiesta sorpresa. Para eso de las tres de la tarde, estábamos comiendo pizza que habíamos ordenado mientras nos divertíamos ante las bromas elocuentes de Emmett.

—Hey, chicas, creo que ya me estoy afeminando. Necesito un tiempo con los chicos. ¡Vuelvo luego! —se despidió Emmett, nosotras despidiéndonos de vuelta con unas pocas carcajadas en medio.

—Ya que Em se ha ido... ¡hora de cambiarnos! —exclamó Alice entusiasmadamente saltando fuera del sillón y caminando hacia las bolsas colocadas a un lado de la puerta, donde estaban nuestros vestidos y maquillaje.

—¡Sí! Mi parte favorita. —sonrió Rose.

—¿No creen que es un poco temprano?

—¿Temprano? —repitió Rose, incrédula—. Vuelve a ver la hora y analiza el tiempo que Alice se tarda.

Estuve pensativa por unos segundos. Mmm. Rose tenía toda la razón.

Suspiré. —Bien. Manos a la obra.

Ya debía de estar acostumbrada, pero por más que intentara nunca podría habituarme a los frenéticos gritos de Alice y a sus exhaustivas 'rondas de belleza' con cada una de nosotras. Incluso casi le sacó un ojo a Rose cuando el delineador se le deslizó y marcó donde no era. Estaba segura que sus gritos y gruñidos se escuchaban en todo el edificio.

—¿A qué hora llega Jasper? —pregunté mientras Rosalie me arreglaba el cabello.

Alice miró la hora en su móvil. —En... mm... dos horas.

—¿¡Dos horas!? —¿cuánto tiempo hemos estado encerradas en el baño?

—Sí. El tiempo corre. ¡Apúrate, Rose!

Casi pude ver la mirada feroz que le envió mi rubia amiga a Alice, ya que la última dio un paso hacia atrás e hizo un puchero.

—Ya, ya. No me mates. —Alice alzó las manos defensivamente y yo solté unas risitas.

Rose finalmente terminó de hacer mi cabello luego de varios minutos. Ya tenía el vestido puesto, por lo que ya estaba completamente lista. Me observé en el espejo, asombrada. Mi cabello estaba arreglado con rulos, cayendo por mis hombros. Llevaba el vestido que había elegido el día anterior, un traje rojo que caía libremente hasta medio muslo y de escote en forma de V, el borde de éste diseñado con piedras. De zapatos, tenía puestos unos simples tacones dorados. Mis labios llevaban una leve pintura roja que combinaba con el color del vestido.

—Te ves sexy —dijo Alice a mi lado, haciéndome sonrojar. Ella llevaba puesto un corto vestido sin mangas con diseños de colores amarillos y rosados, un traje que combinaba completamente con su personalidad.

El de Rose era lo opuesto. El color era negro y llegaba hasta medio muslo, decorado con unas delicadas cadenas de oro que llegaban hasta el pecho, junto con unos tacones dorados. Aún así, lucía espectacular.

—En unos minutos deben estar llegando los invitados junto con Emmett —anunció Alice, y yo solté un gemido. Eso significaba que Mike también vendría. Genial.

—No te preocupes, Bells. Como ya dije, seremos tus guardaespaldas. —Rose me guiñó un ojo.

—De Alice no lo creo. ¿Cuánto te apuesto a que estará encima de Jasper durante toda la noche? —inquirí socarronamente, haciendo que Alice se ruborizara mientras Rose y yo reíamos.

Los próximos minutos estuvimos revisándolo todo y asegurándonos que la decoración estuviera perfecta, y como había supuesto, no encontramos ningún fallo. Mientras yo estaba verificando que todos los aperitivos estuvieran completos y servidos en las mesas, el timbre sonó repetidamente. Supimos inmediatamente que se trataba de Emmett.

Me volteé en dirección de la puerta, viendo cómo Rosalie abría la puerta y recibía a su fornido novio con un casto beso en los labios. Fruncí el ceño cuando vi el grupo de gente que seguía a Emmett por detrás. Todavía no había visto a Mike, pero debía de estar alerta.

Las voces colmaron la gran sala de estar, y pude identificar de los que entraron a Jacob y su novia Leah, Quil junto a su pareja Claire, Embry, y Ben y su prometida Ángela. A las dos primeras chicas no las conocía muy bien, pero sí tenía una agradable relación con la novia de Ben. Había compartido la mayoría de mis clases con ella en la universidad de Seattle y terminamos por formar una estrecha amistad.

—¡Bella! —saludó Ángela con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a mí con Claire y Leah. La diferencia física entre las tres chicas era realmente notable. La primera era de piel pálida y cabello oscuro, mientras que Claire era una joven chica dos años menor que yo de cabello rubio y ojos azules, y Leah de piel trigueña y facciones nativas. Las tres tenían una belleza distinta.

—Hola, Ang —devolví el saludo mientras la abrazaba, y cuando me separé les sonreí a Claire y a Leah, quienes me regresaron el gesto.

—¿Emocionada? —me preguntó Ángela en el pequeño círculo que nosotras cuatro habíamos formado.

Reí. —A quien deberías de preguntarle eso es a Alice. Juro que hoy parecía un torbellino. Estoy segura que se lanzará sobre Jasper cuando atraviese esa puerta.

Las tres chicas rieron.

—Me imagino, compartí algunas clases con ella. Siempre me pregunté si se tomaba una sobredosis de cafeína todos los días. —intervino Claire trayendo más carcajadas.

Seguimos conversando mundanamente, esperando los cuarenta y cinco minutos que faltaban para que Jasper arribara. Hubo un momento en el que todos nos quedamos totalmente en silencio, que fue cuando Rose recibió una llamada de su hermano avisando que el avión ya había aterrizado y que tenía una sorpresa. Aquello dejó mi curiosidad picada, pero suponía que debía esperar hasta que el chico atravesara la puerta para ver qué tenía para nosotros y que él viera lo que nosotros teníamos para él. No podía esperar.

Extrañamente, Mike todavía no había llegado. A pesar de que debería de estar aliviada, aquello sólo aumentaba mi ansiedad. Debía de estar pendiente o seguramente aparecería repentinamente y me daría un susto de muerte.

Cuando faltaban diez minutos para la esperada llegada, Emmett bajó a esperar a Jasper en la entrada, para ayudarlo con el equipaje. Él llamaría al móvil de Rose cuando viera el coche correspondiente llegar para que nosotros apagáramos todas las luces y nos escondiéramos detrás de los muebles.

Todos estábamos recorriendo ansiosamente el salón decorado, esperando la llamada del novio de Rose nerviosamente. Mientras yo estaba sentada en una de las sillas contra la pared golpeando mi pie contra el suelo en un intranquilo patrón, el sonido del teléfono de Rose sonando hizo que me sobresaltara sobre mi asiento. Con un 'Shhh' de parte de ella, todos nos quedamos inmediatamente en silencio y nos acercamos hacia ella mientras la misma atendía la llamada y la colocaba en altavoz.

—¿Sí? —atendió Rose en medio del círculo que todos habíamos formado. A mi lado, Alice estaba sosteniendo mi mano fuertemente, como si estuviera esperando el resultado de la lotería. Yo contuve mis risas y presté mi atención a la llamada.

—_¿Rose? Estoy viendo el taxi llegar. Estoy escondido así que no pueden verme. Se están bajando _—hubo una pausa—_. ¿Pero qué...?_

—¿Qué ocurre?

—_No está solo _—todos nos miramos confusamente ante la respuesta de Emmett—._ Está con un punk_ —rió—. _Tienes que verlo, tiene_—

—¡Cállate y ve a ayudarlos, idiota! —todos soltamos suaves carcajadas al escuchar la exasperada voz de Rosalie.

—_Sí, sí, ya voy. Escóndanse. Operación Sorpresa Rubio y Punk, inicia en tres, dos, uno._ —y con eso, trancó. Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco mientras nosotros reíamos.

—Bien, ahora, todos escóndanse. Asegúrense de estar bien ocultos. Yo me encargaré de prender las luces cuando mi hermano y el 'punk' entren. —exclamó Rose y todos asentimos. Inmediatamente murmullos empezaron a sonar débilmente en el lugar mientras las personas buscaban rápidamente escondites. Afortunadamente lo encontré rápidamente gracias a Alice, quien me arrastró detrás del largo mueble el cual enfrentaba la puerta principal. Nos escondimos detrás de éste, esperando escuchar el sonido de la puerta para levantarnos y gritar 'sorpresa'.

Rosalie apagó la luz y en un par de minutos el silencio reinó completamente la zona, Alice tratando de aguantar unas pocas risitas que amenazaban con salir de sus labios. Yo rodé los ojos y esperé impacientemente a escuchar la cerradura abrirse.

Alice y yo nos tensamos cuando escuchamos las llaves en la entrada. La voz de Emmett se escuchaba claramente detrás de ésta.

—_Creo que sería genial que esta noche saliéramos, ya sabes, para que conozcas Seattle._

—_Sí, eso estaría bien. _—una voz lejana y ligeramente familiar respondió, a lo que yo fruncí el cejo. Nunca había escuchado la voz de Jasper, ¿por qué me parecía familiar?

Finalmente escuchamos la puerta abrirse, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las luces ya habían sido prendidas y todos nos habíamos levantado gritando "¡Sorpresa!" al mismo tiempo. Allí en la entrada se encontraban Emmett, con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro, un estupefacto Jasper que inmediatamente reconocí por su lisa melena rubia, y un chico detrás de ellos que no pude ver claramente. El rubio inmediatamente fue tambaleado por su hermana, quien se lanzó hacia él y lo apretó en un fuerte abrazo. En ese momento me di cuenta de cuánto se habían extrañado en realidad, a pesar de las bromas que Rose hacía sobre la molestia que sería tener su hermano en la ciudad.

Alice inmediatamente se apartó de mi lado y salió corriendo hacia ellos, abrazando a Jasper sin dejarle tiempo de respirar luego de que Rosalie se separara. Ya todos los invitados se habían acercado, formando un círculo alrededor de los recién llegados. Yo me coloqué detrás de Leah, pero la chica era tan alta que no me permitió ver mucho lo que ocurría en el centro del grupo.

—¿Así que esta era la sorpresa, hermanito? —escuché la voz de Rose preguntar. Una profunda risa resonó en el lugar.

—Sí. Chicos, él es Edward. Vino conmigo desde Irlanda.

Mi corazón dio un salto al escuchar el nombre. Maldición, este no era un buen momento para recordarlo a él. Sacudiendo mi cabeza, volví a enfocarme en la conversación. Ahora Rosalie estaba presentando a Jasper cada uno de los invitados, al igual que al chico llamado Edward.

—¿Y Bella? —escuché a Rose preguntar, e instantáneamente, ella y Jasper aparecieron a mi lado, saliendo del círculo.

El chico me dio una cálida sonrisa, sus ojos azules fijos en mí. —Así que ésta es la famosa Bella... ¿o mejor dicho, Torpella?

Escuché la inconfundible risa de Emmett resonar contra las paredes y yo puse los ojos en blanco.

—¿Ya te lo dijeron? No me extraña —bromeé—. Mucho gusto, jasper. —extendí mi mano para estrecharla con la suya, sorprendiéndome cuando me atrajo a un abrazo.

—Igualmente, —replicó cuando se separó, y yo le sonreí.

Luego de aquello la verdadera fiesta comenzó. La música inundó el departamento mientras las personas se esparcían por todo el salón, algunos comiendo, otros sentados y charlando, y otros bailando—ejem, Emmett.

No me dio tiempo de buscar con la mirada al tal Edward, ya que luego de las presentaciones Alice apareció de la nada y me tomó de la muñeca, arrastrándome hacia la cocina.

Cuando nos adentramos y cerramos la puerta detrás de nosotras Alice soltó un ensordecedor chillido que estaba segura que hizo que las ventanas temblaran.

—¿Qué diablos fue eso? —pregunté divertida.

—¡Dios mío! ¿No lo viste? ¡Es... tan hermoso! Creo que estoy enamorada, —borboteó con una sonrisa soñadora mientras se sentaba en la encimera y soltaba un sonoro suspiro.

Yo reí mientras me acercaba. —Será mejor que no te apresures, no querrás asustarlo. Apenas acaba de llegar.

Ella hizo una mueca. —Lo sé. Pero no quiero esperar. ¿Sería muy rápido pedirle ser su novia?

Yo bufé. —¿Tú qué crees?

—Que no —contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Estás loca. —fue mi simple respuesta.

—Bella, estoy segura que él es el chico indicado. Jasper es _él_. El chico por el que he estado esperando. —unió sus manos mientras sus ojos brillaban y se fijaban en un punto lejano.

—Claro, claro. Ahora, ¿podemos volver a la fiesta? —le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa, bajándose de la encimera de un salto y apresurándose conmigo hacia afuera.

—Por cierto, ¿ya conociste a Edward? ¿El chico que Emmett llamó punk? ¡Está buenísimo! —Alice murmuró a mi lado mientras soltaba unas risitas, las dos atravesando la puerta de la cocina.

—No, ni siquiera lo he visto. —respondí viajando mi mirada por la atestada sala de estar.

—Allí está, al lado de Jasper. ¡Míralo!

Seguí la mirada del dedo de Alice, el cual apuntaba en dirección a dos chicos parados al frente de la mesa de aperitivos. Jasper estaba probando la comida mientras un chico al lado de él le estaba hablando entre risas. El desconocido estaba vestido con unos vaqueros holgados y una camiseta de _The Strokes_ negra. Una lejana memoria llegó a mí, mi corazón apretándose al recordarnos a mi mejor amigo y a mí cuando fuimos al concierto de la misma banda.

Supe inmediatamente por qué Emmett le había colocado ese apodo. Sus brazos estaban completamente llenos de colores, dibujos con historias ocultas tatuados permanentemente en su piel pálida. Noté que el lado izquierdo de su lado inferior estaba perforado con un piercing en forma de aro, y otro piercing en la esquina de su ceja.

Ciertamente era apuesto. Su contextura era alta y musculosa —aunque no tanto como el novio de Rose—, sus facciones perfectas y masculinas y un desaliñado cabello en el tope de su cabeza de un extraño color que variaba entre marrón y rojizo oscuro. Parecía como si apenas se hubiera levantado, y tenía un toque sensual.

No tardé en darme cuenta de que algo en él se me hacía demasiado familiar... como si ya lo hubiera visto o conocido. Ese singular matiz de su cabello... esa fuerte mandíbula... esos gruesos labios... esa deslumbrante sonrisa...

Y en menos de un segundo lo supe. Supe exactamente quién era ese chico desconocido y a la vez familiar. Lo supe cuando vi directamente hacia esos ojos esmeraldas que brillaban con diversión mientras observaba a su compañero.

Allí, a tan sólo unos metros de distancia de mí, estaba el chico por el que había llorado y anhelado durante siete años. Edward Cullen.

—¿¡Bella!? —tardé en darme cuenta de que Alice me había estado llamando frenéticamente durante minutos, mientras yo sentía que estaba a punto de hiperventilar, miles de pensamientos corriendo por mi mente con cada segundo que pasaba.

—A-alice... dios mío... —susurré, empezando a sudar frío. Sentí una mano envolver mi muñeca y dirigirme hacia algún lugar, estaba demasiado atónita para fijarme hacia dónde.

Sentí cómo me recostaban contra una pared y la lejana voz de Alice pidiéndome que respirara profundo. Hice caso a su orden, cerrando los ojos e inhalando por la nariz y exhalando por la boca.

—Toma, —abrí los ojos para encontrarme con mi menuda amiga con un vaso de agua en su mano, extendiéndolo hacia mí. Yo lo tomé con manos temblorosas y le di un trago.

—Espera aquí, no te muevas. —dijo y con eso desapareció. Segundos después, apareció la misma chica a través de la puerta de la cocina —donde aparentemente Alice me había metido— junto con mi rubia amiga, una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

—¿Qué le pasó? —cuestionó con un deje frenético en su voz. Alice se encogió de hombros y se acercó para acariciarme el brazo suavemente.

—¿Ya estás bien? —preguntó y yo tragué fuertemente, asintiendo con la cabeza. El ataque de pánico que había tenido ya había pasado, pero aún sentía mi corazón golpetear con fuerza contra mis costillas y mi respiración un tanto irregular.

—Creo que sí, —respondí con voz ahogada.

—¿Ahora puedes decirnos qué rayos te ocurrió? Nada más hice señalarte quién era Edward y casi te desmayas.

—Él... él... —tartamudeé, el shock regresando a mí. No podía creerlo. Ese chico... era Edward. Mi antiguo mejor amigo. Mi antiguo mejor amigo del que estaba enamorada... mi antiguo mejor amigo quien desapareció repentinamente sin dejar rastro.

—¿Él? —repitió Rose, alentándome.

—El chico... Edward... —las miré con los ojos dilatados, tratando de transmitirles a través de mi mirada lo que no podía salir de mis labios.

Los ojos de Alice se abrieron como platos, entendiéndome.

—¿Edward? El amigo de Jasper... ¿es _tu_ Edward? —susurró Alice con voz aguda, su semblante serio y perplejo. Yo di un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza, mordiéndome el labio.

—¿Cómo que _tu_ Edward? —inquirió Rose con escepticismo, su frente arrugada—. No... no comprendo.

—Rose —Alice la miró con la misma mirada sorprendida—... Edward... el ex-mejor amigo de Bella... ¿te suena? —un nudo se amarró con fuerza en mi garganta cuando escuché la forma en que Alice se refirió a Edward, pero traté de ignorarlo rotundamente.

—Oh dios... no puede ser... —ahora era Rose la atónita, incapaz de formar una frase coherente.

—Sí. Es él —mi voz se quebró, y alcé mis manos para taparme el rostro—. ¿¡Por qué no puede dejarme en paz!? —sollocé, recostando mi rostro en el hombro de Alice. Sentí manos acariciar mi espalda afectivamente.

—No te preocupes, Bella. Ese chico es un idiota, no se merece tus lágrimas. No sabemos por qué o qué hace aquí junto a Jasper, pero eso es lo de menos. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es ignorarlo, como él hizo contigo. Muéstrale que lo has superado, incluso aunque... no sea del todo cierto. —lo último Rose lo dijo con voz baja, y solté un sollozo cuando me di cuenta que era la verdad. Aún no lo había superado. Era patética.

Luego de diez minutos mi llanto terminó, y fui capaz de arreglarme el rostro gracias al maquillaje que Alice cargaba en su pequeño bolso. Me sentí totalmente agradecida cuando las chicas trataron por todos los medios de subirme el ánimo, ya sea diciendo que seguramente babearía por mí cuando me viera, o simplemente contándome cosas graciosas. Eran las mejores.

—Pero me parece muy extraño, Bells —envié la mirada hacia Rose, quien me miraba con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Acaso no habías dicho que junto a ti era el chico más nerd de la secundaria? —sonrió burlonamente y alzó una ceja, y yo puse los ojos en blanco.

—Eso es cierto —respondí mientras Alice aplicaba polvo en mi rostro—. Yo también estoy confundida. Lo que menos me imaginaba era que luego de siete años cambiaría tan drásticamente... pero aparentemente es así. Estoy segurísima de que es él. No hay duda, lo conozco desde que estábamos en pañales. Ese es Edward Cullen. —tragué cuando me escuché a mí misma pronunciar su nombre en alto.

—Entonces... ¿le vas a hablar o ignorar? —preguntó Alice, terminando de retocar mi maquillaje.

—No lo sé... no creo que sea capaz de hablarle y mirarle a la cara y no explotar al frente de él. Créanme, he perdido la cuenta de las veces que me he imaginado un discurso que decirle cuando me lo vuelva a encontrar. Pero ahora que ha llegado ese momento, no creo que pueda hacerlo. Me derrumbaré si me acerco demasiado. —bajé la mirada, y sentí los brazos de Alice envolverme.

—No te preocupes, Bells. Te prometo que estaremos contigo todo este tiempo.

Yo la miré con la ceja alzada.

—Lo digo en serio. Esto es más importante que flirtear con Jasper. —me sonrió y yo le devolví el gesto.

—Yo también estaré contigo. Emmett puede arreglárselas por sí solo. O al menos eso creo. —las tres reímos ante la duda de Rose.

Luego de una charla tranquilizadora entre las tres, finalmente estuve lista para salir a la fiesta. Para enfrentarme a lo que había esperado y temido por tanto tiempo.

—¿Lista? —me preguntó Alice. Yo asentí, determinada. Con una sonrisa en mis labios, atravesé la puerta junto a mis dos mejores amigas.

No lo veía por ningún lado. Estaba agradecida y decepcionada a la vez. Pero como mis amigas me habían dicho, no podía centrar mis pensamientos en él durante toda la reunión. Debía de divertirme, relajarme. Dejar que el destino tome la decisión: si Edward y yo debíamos de reencontrarnos, o simplemente continuar con nuestras vidas ya separadas.

—Vamos, reunámonos con Jake y Leah, —sugirió Rose, a lo que yo asentí y las tres nos dirigimos hacia el pequeño círculo compuesto por la misma pareja junto con Embry y Quil.

Conversamos animadamente durante minutos. Sorpresivamente, no pensé en Edward tanto como me había imaginado. Aunque fue imposible eliminarlo del todo de mis pensamientos, fui capaz de tener una charla sin distraerme o mirar a mi alrededor para buscar su singular cabellera cobriza.

Hubo un momento en el que me encontraba completamente absorta en una conversación con Embry, cuando de pronto sentí un toque en mi hombro. Inmediatamente me tensé, preguntándome si era _él_. No queriendo y sí queriendo saberlo a la vez, me volteé lentamente, encarando a la persona que se encontraba detrás de mí.

—Ugh. —gemí por debajo de mi aliento al encontrarme con esa "seductora" sonrisa y esos ojos azules que me observaban con lujuria.

_Mike_.

—Hola Bella —saludó demasiado cerca de mí, y a mi nariz llegó su aliento a cerveza. Hice una mueca de asco, dando un paso hacia atrás.

—Eh, hola —saludé de mala gana—, ¿qué quieres?

—Te quiero a ti —me guiñó un ojo, y yo me esforcé en no poner los ojos en blanco—. Estás hermosa. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

—No. —respondí duramente, y un codazo a mi lado me hizo girar la cabeza hacia Rose, quien trataba de decirme algo con la mirada. Yo le fruncí el ceño, confundida.

—¿Podrías disculparnos un segundo, Mike? —le sonrió falsamente Rose al idiota rubio que se encontraba al frente de mí, quien asintió con una sonrisa.

Rosalie me tomó de la mano, dirigiéndome lejos del grupo. Yo la miré con los ojos abiertos como platos. —¿Qué te pasa?

Ella rodó los ojos. —Bella, sé que te sonará extraño, pero creo que sería genial que por una vez en tu vida aceptaras a Mike y tuvieras aunque sea una conversación con él.

Yo la miré como si tuviera dos cabezas.

—Ugh. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¡Edward está aquí, Bella! De esa forma puedes demostrarle que has avanzado... que lo has superado. Flirtea con él, úsalo. Con tal, el chico es un mujeriego, le dará igual que lo hagas. —explicó Rose, logrando dejarme más atónita.

—No lo sé, Rose...

—Bueno, haz lo que quieras, pero no te arrepentirás si me haces caso. Dejarás a Edward pasmado. —me guiñó un ojo y con eso, se alejó con pasos gráciles.

Luego de cinco minutos sumida en mis pensamientos, supe lo que iba a hacer. Un poco de diversión no haría daño... ¿verdad?

Sonriendo ampliamente, me acerqué a Mike, quien coqueteaba descaradamente con Claire. Ella me miró pidiéndome ayuda a través de su mirada, y yo asentí con la cabeza mientras me colocaba al lado de Mike.

—¿Qué pasó con esa bebida que me habías ofrecido? —le susurré al oído. Por dentro me sentía completamente asqueada, pero realmente me estaba divirtiendo. Me divertía pensar que, en algún lado, estaba Edward observando la escena, dándose cuenta que había dejado de depender de él como en secundaria.

Mike me miró entre sorprendido y complacido, sonriéndome arrogantemente.

—Claro, ya te la traigo, preciosa. —me guiñó un ojo y yo le sonreí. Claire me miró asombrada, pero yo simplemente me encogí de hombros. Ella rió y se alejó, dirigiéndose hacia Quil.

La noche continuó rápidamente. Los inútiles intentos de coqueteo de Mike me hacían reír internamente, pero yo le seguía la corriente. Intuía que estaba tratando de embriagarme, por la cantidad de veces que me ofrecía un trago con alcohol. Luego de una hora ya me encontraba un poco mareada, pero lo suficientemente sobria para poder pensar y actuar coherentemente. Mike, por el contrario, estaba hecho un completo desastre.

Al principio lo dejaba pasar, pero luego empezó a alertarme. Primero eran sólo unas leves caricias en mi brazo o espalda, pero poco a poco empezaron a subir de tono, y un pitido en mi cerebro me decía que debía de alejarme. No le hice caso, continuando pensando que Edward se encontraría en alguna esquina observándome y arrepintiéndose de haberme dejado.

En algún momento Mike me pidió que lo acompañara a la cocina, alegando que estaba un poco mareado y necesitaba estar en un sitio con poco ruido. Yo accedí ingenuamente. Al adentrarnos, lo primero que hizo Mike fue acorralarme contra la pared, colocando sus brazos a cada lado de mi cuerpo y presionando fuertemente sus labios contra los míos.

Decir que fue asqueroso era poco. Traté de forcejear contra su agarre, pero yo era demasiado débil. El pánico empezó a burbujear, dándome cuenta que Mike no pretendía dejarme ir. Sus brazos me apretaron contra su cuerpo, sus manos viajando hacia mis piernas y trasero. Yo empecé a gritar contra sus labios, y cuando pensé que me iba a liberar separando suboca de la mía, mis ojos casi se salieron de sus órbitas cuando su mano ocupó su lugar, sofocando mis chillidos.

—¿Por qué no quieres, preciosa? Pensé que querías. Ahora por haber jugado conmigo, lo vas a tener así lo quieras o no. —solté un sollozo ante sus torpes palabras, sus ojos desorbitados observándome. Estaba totalmente borracho y fuera de control.

Traté de pedir ayuda, de rogarle, implorarle que me soltara, pero mis palabras eran indescifrables, ni siquiera yo las entendía. Ya las lágrimas habían mojado la mano de Mike, pero aún así la mantuvo firmemente en mi rostro, sin distraerse. sus asquerosos labios recorrían la longitud de mi cuello, su mano acariciando todo mi cuerpo. Yo cerré los ojos fuertemente, rogando por que todo esto no estuviera pasando. Yo y mi ingenuidad. Yo y mi sed de venganza. Fui una estúpida, ¿por qué me dejé llevar?

El fuerte ruido de la puerta golpeando sordamente la pared hizo eco en mis oídos. Yo no abrí los ojos, no quería ver la escena delante de mí, no quería encontrarme con la mirada a las personas que estaban observando esto. Simplemente me dediqué a escuchar.

Mike fue apartado rápidamente de mí. Yo me dejé caer al suelo, escondiendo mi rostro entre mis rodillas y tratando de sofocar mi llanto. Pude escuchar la ininteligible y suplicante voz de Mike, y el sonido de golpes contactando con piel. Cada vez que el breve sonido llegaba a mis oídos, también llegaba un quejido de Mike. Yo simplemente mantuve mi cara oculta, no queriendo saber qué ocurría a mi alrededor.

Unos brazos rodearon mi figura, yo al principio me acobardé, pero luego de escuchar la suave y tranquilizadora voz de Emmett, supe que estaba a salvo. Sentí cómo me cargaba, y yo escondí mi rostro en su pecho, sintiendo el rubor de la vergüenza en mis mejillas. De todos modos, aquello era lo de menos. La idea de que estuve a punto de ser abusada me hizo estremecer bruscamente.

Sentí cómo me dejaban sobre una mullida superficie, y abrí mis pesados ojos para encontrarme con la tensa sonrisa de Emmett, sus ojos mirándome con precaución. Estábamos en una oscura habitación, mi cuerpo en el borde de una cama matrimonial. En una esquina estaban amontonadas unas cuantas maletas, y supe que esta debía ser la habitación de uno de los dos recién llegados. Rogaba por que fuera la de Jasper.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Em, acariciando mi cabello.

Yo asentí lentamente.

—Sólo... quiero estar a solas. Descansar un rato. —respondí roncamente, mi garganta seca.

Él asintió. —La fiesta ha terminado, la mayoría se ha ido. Así que no tengas miedo en salir... estaremos aquí los de siempre. Cualquier cosa que necesites llámanos. —me guiñó un ojo, haciéndome sonreír. Luego de despedirnos Emmett atravesó la puerta, y yo me acurruqué en la cama, cogiendo una almohada y apretando mi rostro contra ella, rogando por que todo se desvaneciera y esta noche no hubiera ocurrido.

No pasaron diez segundos, cuando la puerta se abrió y la luz se prendió repentinamente. Apreté mis párpados, sintiendo la luz arder en mis ojos. Pisadas resonaron en la habitación, acercándose a mí. Yo no quise alzar la mirada.

Escuché un suspiro muy cerca de mí, y sentí a alguien sentándose en la cama. Empecé a sentirme confundida, ¿quién era y por qué no había dicho alguna palabra?

El pánico volvió a resurgir. _Mike_.

Un grito ahogado salió de mis labios mientras abría los ojos de golpe y me sentaba en la cama, fundiéndome lo más que pude en la cabecera de la cama. Tenía la almohada apretada contra mi pecho, mi respiración jadeante y llena de miedo.

No pude fijarme en quién era cuando sentí unos brazos envolverme, apartando la almohada de por medio. Yo estaba congelada y tensa, pero en un instante mis músculos se habían relajado completamente cuando una esencia muy familiar me embriagó y se caló por mis huesos. Era ese perfume del que tanto adoraba estar rodeada. Era él.

—Shh. No pasa nada. Tranquila. Todo está bien. —su aterciopelada y profunda voz llegó a mis oídos, esta vez con un tono más grave y masculino que antes, pero seguía siendo su voz. Podía reconocerla perfectamente, podía reconocer todavía la voz del tímido chico de diecisiete años todavía presente. La voz de mi Edward.

Mi respiración se calmó vehementemente, y yo dejé mi cabeza recostada en su hombro, sintiendo cómo volaba en una increíble paz que no había encontrado en años. Sólo él podía brindármela. Sentí sus grandes manos acariciar mi espalda de arriba a abajo, y solté un sonoro suspiro involuntariamente. Me sentía en el cielo.

Pero sabía que aquello no duraría para siempre. Sabía que tarde o temprano, debíamos enfrentar la realidad, debíamos hablar y aclarar todo lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros. Y sabía perfectamente que ya era hora.

Con pesar me separé de él, sin atreverme a fijar mi mirada en sus ojos. Sabía que si lo hacía mis paredes se derrumbarían. Debía de ser fuerte.

Fijé mi mirada en su parte baja, sus piernas dobladas debajo de él mientras sus codos descansaban en sus rodillas. Pude ver que sus nudillos estaban enrojecidos, y no tardé en comprender que él había estado presente en la pelea con Mike. Él lo había golpeado. Por mí.

—¿Bella? —llamó dubitativamente, y una ola de calidez recorrió mi interior cuando lo escuché pronunciar mi nombre. Cuánto había extrañado a este chico... a este _hombre_.

Sin poder evitarlo, subí la mirada, necesitando encontrarme con sus lagunas esmeraldas. Y allí estaban, esos orbes fijos en mí, mirándome con curiosidad, miedo, anhelo. Y tantos sentimientos.

—Has cambiado. —declaré lo obvio. Él sonrió ligeramente, bajando la mirada mientras un suave, casi imperceptible rubor rosa se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

—Lo sé. Tú también. —respondió simplemente, y yo asentí. Un silencio incómodo nos rodeó mientras las palabras que estaban en la punta de mi lengua amenazaban con salir.

No podía retenerlas, necesitaba soltarlas.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté, mi voz quebrándose y mostrando lo vulnerable que era... lo dolida que estaba por su ida. Toda confianza y seguridad en mí misma completamente desvanecidas. Sentí las lágrimas arder en mis ojos, y parpadeé repetidamente, tratando de evitar que salieran.

Él suspiró, una expresión llena de un profundo dolor plasmándose en su rostro. Mi curiosidad y necesidad de saber qué fue lo que ocurrió aumentó, y yo lo miré anhelantemente.

—Por favor... dime. ¿Fue por mí? ¿Querías dejar de verme? ¿Querías—

—No. —espetó con dureza, su mirada determinada. Yo bajé la mirada mientras me mordía el labio.

—Perdón —se disculpó, mientras sentía su dedo alzar mi mentón para encontrar mi mirada de nuevo. Sus ojos estaban aguados, juraría que estaba a punto de llorar—. No soporto el hecho de que puedas pensar eso. Tú —tragó fuertemente—... eres demasiado importante para mí como para poder ser capaz de eso.

—Pero lo hiciste. Me abandonaste. No hay excusa, Edward. Pudiste haberme llamado, pudiste—

—Mis padres murieron. —la noticia fue como un balde de agua helada, congelando todos mis músculos. Yo lo miré con los ojos abiertos como platos, estupefacta.

—¿Q-qué?

Él ya no me estaba mirando, sus ojos estaban fijos en las sábanas. —En Sacramento. Un mes después de habernos ido de Forks. Un choque automovilístico.

Un jadeo salió de mis labios, y esta vez dejé las lágrimas fluir por mi rostro. No podía creerlo. Carlisle y Esme... a quienes yo consideraba como de mi familia. Habían fallecido.

—Edward... lo siento tanto. —murmuré ahogadamente, arrojando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y atrayéndolo a mí. Terminé por dejar su camiseta completamente húmeda por mi fuerte llanto. Luego de quince minutos, fui capaz de calmarme, gracias a las relajantes caricias de Edward. Su mirada estaba llena de tristeza, pero pude notar en sus ojos que ya había aprendido a lidiar con su pérdida.

—No debí soltártelo así. Lo siento. Pero necesito que sepas la historia. No aguanto que pienses que fue por ti. ¿Quieres saberlo? —inquirió, su mano acariciando mi mejilla. Yo asentí, tomándola y colocándola en mi regazo. Se sentía increíble sostener su mano de nuevo, el tener nuestros dedos entrelazados.

—Bien. Como ya te dije, ocurrió ese accidente... fue un día en el que yo me había quedado en el hotel, solo. Originalmente iba a ir con ellos, pero decidí que me quedaría ese día para llamarte. Me fue imposible. Justo antes de hacerlo, me buscaron a la habitación y me dieron la fuerte noticia. Todo pasó tan rápido. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de asimilarlo, y ya me estaban enviando con mis tíos, quienes se quedaron con la custodia. Mis tíos... que viven en Irlanda.

Yo estaba en shock, tratando de comprenderlo todo. De alguna forma, tenía sentido... Edward viniendo con Jasper. Él suspiró, y yo acaricié su mano, animándolo a continuar.

—Mi vida se convirtió en un remolino desde ese entonces. Apenas tenía tiempo para mí mismo. Las semanas pasaron, y yo ni siquiera comía. Pasé un largo tiempo enfermo, sumiéndome en los recuerdos de mis padres. Luego de más o menos dos meses, supe que lo único que podía ayudarme era hablar contigo —subió la mirada hacia la mía, mirándome con intensidad—. Y traté. Te llamé a tu casa en Forks, llamando al único número que conocía tuyo. Nunca contestaron alguna de mis llamadas. Yo sabía que estarías en la universidad, pero igualmente seguí intentando. Fue un día en vacaciones que lograron atenderme. Un tal James —yo jadeé, mirándolo con sorpresa.

¿James? ¿Por qué James habría de atender mi teléfono? El chico era el hijo de un amigo de mi padre, era de esos típicos niños ricos y mimados que alardeaban sin parar. Una o dos veces lo encontré en mi casa, cuando yo iba a pasar el verano con Charlie. Nunca tuvimos algún tipo de relación, ni siquiera amistosa. Aunque sí me parecía extraño las miradas hostiles que me enviaba, sobre todo cuando Charlie hablaba sobre la estrecha relación que hubo entre yo y Edward. Charlie siempre lograba relacionarlo a él con algún acontecimiento, y supuse que aquello terminó por exasperarlo.

No debía de haberme asombrado. Era posible que el idiota hubiera atendido una llamada de Edward. Mientras yo estaba en la universidad, mi padre me informaba todas las numerosas veces que él y su padre iban a visitarlo.

—¿Qué te dijo? —pregunté con voz tensa, no queriendo saber la respuesta en realidad.

—Me dijo que —se mordió el labio, y yo observé cómo el piercing se adentraba en su boca—... no te molestara. Que ya tú estabas feliz de haberte deshecho de mí.

—Oh dios. Lo voy a matar —dije entre dientes, ovillando mis manos en puños—. Por favor, dime que no le creíste.

Su silencio me dio la respuesta suficiente.

—¡Edward! —exclamé, mirándolo incrédulamente—. ¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso? ¿Tan superficial creías que yo era? ¿Cómo pudiste?

—Lo lamento, Bella. Pero tú me conocías, era demasiado inseguro. Nunca supe por qué quisiste hacerte amiga de un idiota como yo —rió tristemente. Abrí la boca para interrumpir y rebatirle, pero él alzó un dedo en señal de que no lo hiciera—. Aquello que dijo James sólo aumentó mi inseguridad. Perdóname... yo sólo era un estúpido adolescente.

Mi expresión se suavizó, y le envié una pequeña sonrisa. —Perdóname tú a mí. No debí hacer reaccionado así. Continúa, por favor.

Luego de unos segundos y un suspiro de su parte, continuó.

—En fin... como ya dije, luego de esa llamada... pasé otro tiempo deprimido. Logré entrar a la universidad de Irlanda, pero yo ya no era el mismo. Necesitaba hacer algo para desahogarme, tenía un montón de sentimientos reprimidos, rabia, dolor, anhelo... y finalmente conseguí la forma. —me sonrió ligeramente, y yo supe exactamente a qué se refería. Envié mi mirada hacia sus brazos, trazando con mis dedos las figuras marcadas en su suave piel.

—Todos significan algo importante. La mayoría tienen que ver con momentos vividos con mis padres... y contigo. —mi respiración se cortó cuando su mirada penetró la mía mientras decía intensamente las últimas palabras.

—¿Y los piercings? —murmuré, pasando mi dedo por su labio inferior.

—Sólo otra forma de rebelarme... necesitaba hacerlo. —se encogió de hombros, una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios. A pesar de todo, él seguía siendo mi Edward. De eso no había duda.

—En la universidad conocí a Jasper. Nos hicimos amigos cuando nos dimos cuenta que los dos éramos americanos. Cuando él me informó que venía a visitar a su hermana, yo no quise desperdiciar la oportunidad de acompañarle. A pesar de que me fuera a traer muchos recuerdos, nunca pude sacarte de mi mente. Siempre estabas allí, hablando conmigo, imaginándome qué dirías o qué harías en distintas situaciones. Y cuando se me presentó esta oportunidad, supe que debía de venir a buscarte. La separación era inaguantable.

Tragué fuertemente, mi corazón hinchándose y revoloteando en mi pecho ante sus palabras. A pesar de que él obviamente me considerara como una mejor amiga, tampoco me había olvidado. Yo siempre había estado presente para él, como él lo estuvo para mí.

—¿Me leíste la mente? —sonreí. Él me miró confundido—. Así es exactamente como me sentía yo.

Estuvo quieto por unos momentos, hasta que una de las comisuras de sus labios se extendió, iluminando su rostro en una de sus preciosas sonrisas torcidas. Yo continué sonriendo, mi sonrisa ensanchándose inevitablemente.

—¿Me extrañaste? —preguntó incrédulamente. Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

—¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso? Actué como zombie durante meses.

La culpa nubló su semblante, y yo inmediatamente me arrepentí de haberle soltado aquello.

—Lo siento. Créeme que si pudiera, borraría todo lo que pasó. Todo lo que hizo que nos separáramos. No sabes cuánto extrañé tenerte a mi lado. —dijo mientras un suave rubor volvía a ocupar sus pómulos, al igual que a los míos.

—Yo también. —susurré distraídamente mientras alzaba mi mano y pasaba delicadamente mis dedos por su acalorada mejilla, sintiendo su suavidad. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras se inclinaba hacia mi toque, y mi corazón se aceleró. Las señales estaban allí, pero yo me rehusaba a creerlas. Edward no podía corresponder mis sentimientos. Él me quería como una amiga... nada más. ¿Verdad?

_Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo_... una vocecilla me dijo en mis pensamientos.

—Edward... —murmuré, y él alzó su mirada, sus ojos entreabiertos. Sus irises se habían oscurecido, cubiertas con un sentimiento que no supe identificar.

—Yo... yo —suspiré temblorosamente, decidida a soltarlo de una vez—... yo te—

Pero mis palabras fueron cortadas cuando sentí sus cálidos labios presionarse contra los míos.

El shock congeló todo mi cuerpo, paralizándome mientras su boca se movía ansiosamente sobre la mía._ ¿Acaso esto está pasando de verdad?_

_Sí, idiota. ¡Ahora devuélvele el beso que tanto te has imaginado!_

Mis labios finalmente reaccionaron, respondiendo el beso vigorosamente. Una calidez se expandió por mi pecho mientras sus brazos me apretaban contra él, mis manos tocando ávidamente todo lo que pudieran alcanzar. Podía sentir su corazón y el mío latiendo impetuosamente, los dos sumidos en la fuerza e intensidad del beso. Realmente no sabía de lo que me había estado perdiendo... cuando simplemente me imaginaba esta escena en mi mente. Aún así, las imágenes de mi cabeza no le hacían justicia a la realidad.

Solté un pequeño gemido bajo mi aliento mientras sentía la punta de su lengua entre mis labios, yo aceptando rápidamente para profundizar el beso. Un estremecimiento me recorrió desde la cabeza hasta las puntas de los pies cuando sentí una pequeña bola de metal en el medio de su lengua, un jadeo saliendo de mis labios cuando la sentí inspeccionar mi boca. Aquello ciertamente me llevó a la locura, mis manos adueñándose de sus cabellos y empujando su cabeza hacia la mía bruscamente. Aquello sólo pareció alentar a Edward, quien emitió un grave gemido.

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta nos sacaron de nuestro trance, los dos separándonos con la respiración irregular. Nuestros pechos subían y bajaban con rapidez, y ni siquiera nos dio tiempo de acompasar nuestras respiraciones cuando la puerta fue abierta por una sonriente Alice.

—¿Interrumpo?

Mi mirada asesina fue la única respuesta que necesitó.

—Oh —rió ligeramente—, lo siento. Um, sólo quería avisar que ya Rose y yo nos íbamos. Que tengan una buena noche —nos dio una mirada pícara y nos guiñó un ojo, lo que hizo que mis mejillas ardieran. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y yo me volteé hacia Edward, mirándolo tímidamente.

—Eh... —se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza, no sabiendo qué decir.

—Edward... ¿qué fue eso? —cuestioné serenamente, esperando la respuesta que mi corazón pedía febrilmente.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello.

—Yo, Bella —comenzó—... ¿te arrepientes?

La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa por unos segundos. —No. —respondí sin pensarlo. Sentí mi rostro y cuello calentarse todavía más.

Una sonrisa trató de forzar su camino hacia su rostro mientras se inclinaba hacia mí, recogiendo con sus dedos una hebra suelta de mi cabello y colocándola detrás de mi oreja.

—Bella... ¿significó algo para ti? Porque para mí sí... no sabes cuánto. —me observó intensamente, y yo tragué con fuerza.

—Sí... demasiado... —respondí, absorta en su profunda mirada.

—Te amo, Bella. —confesó, colocando sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro. Mi estómago empezó a derramar mariposas mientras mi corazón saltaba jubilosamente, mi respiración entrecortándose.

—¿Qué? —pregunté en un hilo de voz.

—Te amo. Demasiado.

Su respuesta me hizo pensar si en realidad estaba soñando. ¿Cómo una noche desastrosa podía terminar de manera tan perfecta? ¿Acaso era posible?

Pero sí que era cierto, sí que estaba ocurriendo. Mi mente no podría conjeturar un momento tan magnífico como éste.

—Oh dios... yo también te amo. —respondí, sonriendo mientras observaba hacia sus refulgentes ojos.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —rió ligeramente, acercando mi rostro al suyo. Yo asentí con la cabeza.

—Dilo de nuevo.

—Te amo. —repetí, dándole una sonrisa ladina.

Atrajo mi boca hacia la suya de nuevo, pero esta vez era un beso tierno y lento, calmado, sin prisas. Y aún así, la pasión era desbordante.

Edward rodeó mi cuerpo e hizo que los dos nos acostáramos en la cama, los dos recostados de lado. Mis brazos habían aprisionado su cuello y los suyos mi cintura.

Luego de unos minutos finalmente nos separamos, Edward con una inmensa sonrisa que nunca antes le había visto en su rostro. Nunca antes lo había visto sonriendo con tanta alegría.

—¿Cuándo lo descubriste? —pregunté contra sus labios, recorriendo su cuello con mis dedos.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que... me querías más que como una amiga.

Él sonrió divertido. —Sólo te diré si tú me dices primero.

Suspiré y me mordí el labio.

—Desde los quince.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Vaya. Te he ganado.

Yo alcé una ceja, mirándolo expectante.

—Yo lo descubrí a los once.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y nunca dijiste nada? —inquirí, mirándolo con sorpresa.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca me hubiera imaginado que tú sentirías lo mismo. Preferí mantenerme del lado seguro, quedarme con tu amistad y no arriesgarme a arruinarla si tú no me correspondías.

—Realmente éramos unos tontos niños inseguros. —reí, acariciando su cabello. Él me acompañó con las risas.

—Tienes razón. Pero el que hubieras sido una tonta niña insegura no hizo que dejara de estar loco por ti.

Yo me sonrojé, sonriéndole tímidamente.

—Edward... te vas a quedar conmigo... ¿verdad? —pregunté suavemente, mirándolo con la duda escrita en mi rostro.

—No me iré de tu lado... a menos que me saques a la fuerza.

Sonreí brillantemente. —¿Así que lo harás? ¿No te irás de Seattle?

Él rodó los ojos, una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

—Si me voy de Seattle —comenzó, haciendo que mi sonrisa se borrara—, será contigo.

Y en ese momento supe, que mientras observaba hacia sus ojos llenos de amor, adoración y determinación, nada nos volvería a separar. Nunca más.

—Prométeme que estaremos juntos, pase lo que pase.

—Te lo prometo, aunque sea innecesario hacerlo. Nada me hará despegarme de ti. Soy tuyo.

Yo sonreí, mirando deseosamente sus labios. —Y yo tuya. —susurré antes de besarlo como si se me fuera la vida en ello.

* * *

Espero sus opiniones nuevamente, y si quieren el EPOV, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer :)

Gracias por haber leído ;)

-Mariale


End file.
